A long long way from Ba Sing Se
by eachpeach
Summary: After the fall of Ba Sing Se, Kuei is lost in a forest on a hot summer's day and stumbles upon a lovely maiden swimming in a stream. Song finds herself falling for an extraordinary stranger.  trashy and tasteful lemony goodness. You know you love it...


It was high summer and the forest was humid, almost oppressive; the branches pressed close and Kuei waved midges away from his face as he stumbled through the trees after the bear that lumbered onwards before him.

"Are you sure you know where you're going Bosco?" He called out uncertainly. He was lost and hungry and hot and tired and it seemed like the forest would never end. The novelty of the world beyond his palace had quickly worn away once his supplies and money dwindled. He longed for the comforts of his old life. He missed the sumptuous food, his warm robes and his soft bed. But Ba Sing Se had fallen to the Fire Nation and until Aang defeated the Fire Lord there was no going back.

The afternoon air was thick and sultry; sunlight dappled yellow and shadow patterns across the ground. Branches scraped and pulled at him though his clothes were already ragged. He could only just hear Bosco crashing through the bushes somewhere ahead and Kuei anxiously increased his pace, worried that he would lose his friend. The sound of water was growing louder. Bosco seemed to be leading him toward a stream. Maybe if he followed it he would come across a village or at least a path or maybe even a fisherman. At the very least he could have a drink.

Trees leaned branches out and low over the sparkling water. He was about to call out for Bosco as there was no sign of him but his jaw dropped when he looked out over the stream and realised that he wasn't alone. There was someone else on the other bank.

Song let her hanbok fall to the ground and stepped out of it. It was such a hot day and the water looked so cool that she couldn't help but go for a swim. Her mother didn't expect her back at the hospital until later that afternoon. And she had already found all of the herbs that she had been sent to collect.

She strode into the water, trailing her hands through it as she went deeper. Her feet sunk into soft river sand but she lifted them and lay back, floating so that she could watch the few clouds scuttle across the azure sky. The stream was wide and deep at this point, rocks and a large, fallen log made for almost a natural dam though there was enough water flowing to prevent stagnation. She turned over and dived under, revelling in the feeling of the cool water on her face and through her hair. She surfaced and lay back again, she shut her eyes dreamily. She had been swimming here since she was a girl. It was her special place, deep within the forest. She doubted whether any one had ever come here at all except for her and she hoped it was so. It was nice to have a place that was all her own. She opened her eyes again, only to find herself staring up at a man leaning out almost as far as he could go on a branch.

She shrieked and swam away splashily. She was on the bank and had thrown on her hanbok before she looked back again.

Her shriek had scared the man and he had overbalanced from his branch, crashing down into the water. He floundered about in distress,

"Help!" He gurgled as his head broke to the surface, "Cant!… Swim!".

Song looked at him uncertainly; sure that he was just fooling her. But the longer she looked, the more she realised that he was being serious.

Song ran into the water, still in her robe which flowed out around her. When she reached him he grabbed hold of her frantically and pulled them both under in his panic. Song kicked to the surface again. "Stop gripping me so tightly! You'll drown us both!"

Miraculously he seemed to understand and together they made their way slowly to the grassy bank. The man scrambled out of the water happily and collapsed on his back on the ground, gasping.

Song followed him in her soaked robe and looked down at him curiously.

He opened his eyes and the gratitude in them was obvious. "Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou. How can I ever repay you?"

Song took in his ragged appearance, he didn't seem to own much more than his clothes but she wasn't after money. "You can promise never to watch a young woman bathing without her knowledge ever again!" Her tone was full of indignity.

He laughed good-naturedly, "Point taken, though I didn't mean to really. You see we were lost and I was just so grateful to come across someone in this wretched forest that could show me the way out."

"Hmm." Song said doubtfully. The stranger was young, perhaps in his twenties. He had an easy smile and a pleasant face; his brown hair was long and braided. Most curiously, he wore a pair of glasses. Song had only ever seen rich merchants wearing them before. "Well what is your name then?"

At that moment, a low rumble and the sounds of branches parting turned Song's attention to the trees. Suddenly a creature that she had never seen before burst out onto the bank and lumbered over to the man who embraced the animal affectionately.

He looked up at her again with his warm brown eyes, "My name is Li and this is my bear, Koko. And what is the name of my rescuer?"

"Song but… Er… what are you doing?" The man was taking off his shirt!

"It's soaked and I don't want to catch a cold." He laid the tunic with its frayed edges carefully in the grass. He laughed again as he watched his bear sitting himself down, curling up in the sun. Then Li looked back at Song again, "Your clothes are just as wet as mine."

Song searched his tone, was he really suggesting that she undress? His facial expression was so mild and innocent that she doubted her first suspicions. He might have just been making a guileless observation. Still, she answered him a little brusquely that she was fine as she was and that the likelihood of catching a cold in this balmy weather was slim.

He leaned back on his hands comfortably, stretching out in the sun. Song couldn't help but admire his chest and his arms. They were not heavily muscled like an earthbender's instead they were nicely toned and slender. His skin was white, whiter than hers even and looked smooth to touch. She realised what she was thinking and to her horror, felt herself blushing.

He looked at her with his head tilted slightly to one side with an odd expression, and her embarrassment over her blush only caused her face to redden more.

"So I hope that you might be able to lead us out of this forest?" He asked gently.

"I can take you to my town; you can stay for dinner if you like. My mother is always feeding the refugees that pass through. Where are you from?" Song spoke hurriedly; eager to leave the awkwardness of her blushed behind. Though at the sudden sadness that crossed Li's lovely face she instantly regretted her question. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No it's fine, I come from Ba Sing Se."

"Oh. And were you there when…"

"When the Fire Nation won it? Yes, I was there, though I escaped soon after."

"I'd always wanted to visit Ba Sing Se. But it would not be the same if I went there now."

"Perhaps, one day things will be different and you will be able to see my city."

"I hope so."

A silence stretched between them. The sunshine was thick and was making them both sleepy. Bees buzzed lazily amongst the jasmine that clambered over the trees close by and filled the air with its heady scent.

Li had laid back, his eyes shut. He hadn't stirred for some time and Song was sure that he must have fallen asleep like the bear.

Song wondered whether he was the most beautiful man that she had ever seen. The sunlight seemed to fall upon him in a special way so that it caressed his face. Song suddenly felt the urge to caress his face herself. Surely he was asleep. He would never know if she was gentle. She found herself reaching out her hand toward him. Her hand hovered over his face, was she really going to do this? It seemed that yes, she was going to and she ran her finger over his bottom lip as lightly as she could, her heart hammering. His lip was as soft as she thought it might be; it felt like silk. And then her heart stopped as his lips closed around her finger and kissed it. His eyes flew open and in a flash he had sat up and taken her in his arms, giving her the first best kiss she had ever had. She had kissed boys before but those kisses were nothing like this. A warmth that had nothing to do with the sunshine coursed through her like a madness, like a fever, tingling through her arms, racing down to her toes.

At last he broke away and she gasped for breath as though she had been underwater. But he wasn't finished. He placed languorous kisses along her jaw and down her throat until he reached the collar of her hanbok. Song found herself loosening the frog-clasps, she wanted his kisses to go on, and the feel of his mouth and his tongue against her skin was like nothing she had ever felt before. He gently peeled the damp fabric away from her, revealing the urgent rise and fall of her breasts as she fought for breath against the excitement that was building up in her like something inexorable. He trailed his kisses downwards, and held her to him with only one hand so that the other was able to smooth itself over her body. Brushing across her belly and gently stroking upwards until he cupped her breast firmly in his hand while his mouth covered the nipple of the other causing Song to exhale soft, warm moans as he played across her with his fingers and lips. And then he pulled her flat against him as he kissed her deeper even than before and the feeling of his bare chest pressed against her bare chest filled Song with a profound sense of wellbeing even as other feelings within her were beginning to cry out for something more.

He lay back then, pulling Song down on top of him. Her damp hair fell forward like a curtain around them. His hair was strewn around his face, framing his beauty as he looked up at her intently. Song inclined her head, initiating a kiss of her own. His lips were soft, his mouth yielded to her. She felt him running his hands down along her back, over her buttock, over the backs of her thighs, feeling her through the wet fabric of her robe. Then she felt him pulling up her dress until he was able to slip his hands under it and she gasped into the kiss as she felt him caress and knead her backside. She had thrown on only her robe when she had leapt out of the water after he had surprised her so his hands met with her bare flesh.

Song gasped again as he suddenly rolled her over so that he was now looking down at her. His kisses were fervent and she felt him grazing his hand smoothly up her inner thighs. In a distant part of her mind, alarm bells were ringing and a voice of reason was screeching at her to stop right at this instant what she was letting him do. But this part of her mind being engulfed by feelings of urgency and vanished completely when he ran his fingers over her sex causing her to shiver with pleasure. He covered her neck, her shoulder, and her breasts in kisses as he continued to stroke her causing her moans to grow louder and more insistent. The pleasure was building with in her. His fingers roved across her slickness in tiny circles and wider ones and long, slow caresses and rapid little flicks. The pleasure was intense yet she knew that there was something else; something more was building up inside her. Much too soon Li withdrew his hand and looked down at her as she panted, her eyes fuddled.

"Do you want me to continue?" He whispered into her ear before he caressed her lobe with his tongue.

Her body cried out yes, so much louder than the distant voice in her head which asked her why she was doing this with a stranger and she nodded, looking up at him pleadingly.

Though her breasts were bared to him, she still wore her damp robe and he removed it from her gently and laid it on the grass carefully. She lay, fully naked before him, she bit her thumb idly, slightly nervous as his eyes gazed over her, though she knew that he had already seen her naked as she swam.

She saw him undo the drawstring of his trousers and her heart thudded as he lowered them. She had never done this before though she had seen men naked. She was a healer after all. He was hard and well endowed. The sight of him, naked, thrilled her. He gripped his shaft and ran his fingers over it lazily as he leant down to kiss her again. His hands were on her again sliding over her breasts, over her smooth belly then over her thighs. He loomed over her and gripped her legs gently but firmly, pulling them around his hips so that he was kneeling between her. He slid his hands back up her thighs again, and Song shivered with anticipation, wanting him to touch her again. He obliged, and stroked her languidly, causing her to writhe and press herself into him. He crawled over her, supporting himself so that he was covering her but not touching her. He kissed her and she felt his manhood pressing at her entrance. Despite the pleasure that he had built up inside her she was still anxious about this moment. He slid into slowly waiting for her to grow used of his size before pressing in further. It didn't hurt as much as she had expected it to and soon he was fully sheathed within her so that she felt filled in way that was entirely new but utterly nice. He drew out then thrust gently back into her causing a jolt of pleasure to course through her. She found herself starting to match his thrusts with her own, moving her hips to meet him, deepening the sensations. This seemed to stir him on and he grew increasingly forceful, driving into her, causing her to cry out as sensation wracked her. Suddenly, pleasure exploded within her and she moaned against him, unable to think as the waves ripped through her body. She felt herself clenching around him as he thrust in and out and soon, he shuddered and she felt him coming warmly within her. He collapsed against her and it felt comfortable to have his weight upon her; his skin pressed against her skin while she was surfeit with pleasure. He kissed her again, on the lips and then on her forehead before he rolled off her. The absence of his pressure was immediately felt and Song felt lost for a moment and longed for him to be so close to her again.

She rolled onto her side and watched him as he laid there, his hands on his belly, looking into the sky. He turned to look at her and grinned pleasantly. Song smiled back, suddenly feeling shy.

"This is one beautiful afternoon." He said as he reached his hand over and stroked her hair.

They lay there in the warm afternoon sunshine. The water in the stream rippled restlessly. A cool breeze rustled the leaves at the tops of the trees. The bear growled quietly in his slumber.

"We should probably be going soon. People will be starting to wonder where I am." Said Song after a while; the voice of reason that had been swamped by her desire was growing louder again.

Their clothes were almost dry and Li shook the bear awake.

"Come on Koko! Song here is going to lead us out of this endless forest."

They walked in a silence that was not awkward but companionable interspersed only by the rumbling growls of the bear.

Song wondered whether her mother would notice anything different about her. She didn't feel like a different person though her mother had always been able to tell what she was thinking and when she was lying; what would she say to her? And what about Li? He was just passing through, he might not even stay for the dinner she had offered him. He was a total stranger yet there was something about him that she couldn't quite place. There was something about him that drew her to him. It was inexorable. Yet, he showed no such speciality toward her. He was gentlemanly and kind with her but he was worldly. Oh Great Spirits! He probably seduced girls in every town he came to.

"You can see my town now; it's just down the hill."

They had come to the end of the forest and the bear lumbered happily out of the trees while Li heaved a sigh of relief. "There was a moment when I was lost that I thought I would never get out of there."

"Will you stay for dinner? My mother won't mind me showing up with you. She is always feeding travellers."

"I am honoured and humbly accept your invitation and so does Koko." He gave a comic bow which made Song laugh.

When they arrived at the hospital her mother rushed out to meet her, "Song! Where have you been? I was getting worried!"

"I'm sorry, I ran into this refugee who was lost in the forest and I wandered whether he might be able to stay for dinner. His name is Li and his bear is called Koko." Song was careful to maintain her distance from him. She didn't want her mother to think that they were too familiar.

"Well, he looks like he could do with a good feed. But where are the herbs you were meant to be gathering?" Her mother stared at her daughter's empty hands.

Song suddenly coloured, realising that she had left her basket beside the riverbank.

"I've left it behind by mistake, I… must have sat it down somewhere then in the excitement of coming across a stranger it just… fled my mind." The explanation sounded weak to Song even as it poured haltingly from her mouth.

Her mother raised a querying eyebrow but made no more mention of it much to Song's relief. "I'm glad your back; I need your help inside to finish the afternoon round. Li is it? I'm sorry but I will have to ask you and your… creature to remain outside." She looked at his tattered clothing pointedly. He didn't look especially hygienic.

He nodded graciously and thanked her mother for allowing him to stay for dinner. As the afternoon ended and the evening settled in, he watched Song through the open doorway from the porch. He leant against a post, his arms crossed. Song could feel his eyes upon her as she worked and her awareness of him caused her to make so many silly little things like dropping bottles of medicine that she was sure her mother would notice her discomfort. As it was, her mother refrained from mentioning anything though Song noticed her lips tighten each time she did something foolish.

At last, the healers who worked the evening shift arrived and together, the four of them, Song, her mother, Li and Koko walked home. The sky was a green-blue and the stars were appearing, one by one. The glow of the rising moon could be discerned above the black treetops of the forest; softening the silhouette of the hill that loomed over the village magnificently.

The dark house soon became cheery and welcoming as Song lit the fire and her mother began to prepare their food. Soon, delicious smells filled the room and wafted out onto the porch where Li sat with Koko whom Song's mother had not allowed in the house.

When the dinner was ready, Song carried out a tray with bowls of rice and soup. She had even managed to convince her mother to give Koko part of the food. And he was soon snaffling it down happily. Song's mother joined them and they spoke pleasantly as they ate; sitting on the steps of the porch. Song knew that her mother was warming to Li by the way she laughed so heartily at his stories of some of his misadventures.

These stories only caused a pang of sadness within Song. They reminded her that in the morning, he would be gone, travelling onwards, each step carrying him further away from her.

All too soon, it was time to retire and her mother bid them all goodnight. Song, not wanting to raise her mother's suspicions any more followed her and as she looked back she saw Li curl up comfortably next to Koko on the porch.

Only when she was sure that her mother must be asleep did she dare to creep through the house and make her way back to the porch.

Li was sleeping peacefully. The moonlight favoured him just as the sun did. Song ran her hand over his face, along his cheekbone, around his jaw.

She started as his hand suddenly closed around her wrist and he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He sat up and kissed her properly and Song was at risk of losing herself over to him again before he broke away from her. She rested her head against his shoulder as they looked up at the moon.

"I'm never going to see you again. Am I." she kept her voice low, fearful of waking her mother.

He took so long in answering her that Song thought that he was going to remain silent.

"It is unlikely that I will ever pass this way again."

Song wondered if it was regret that tinged his voice or if it was sadness.

Li leaned back and pulled Song gently down with him. They lay on the wooden boards of the porch beside the sleeping bear who rumbled as he breathed.

There didn't seem like there was anything to be said but Song didn't want to leave him just yet.

"Where will you go?" she asked absently, fingering one of the buttons on his tunic.

"Wherever Koko leads me; I trust to his animal instincts to keep me safe."

"So it was his fault that you ended up lost in the forest?" Song laughed softly.

"Yes, you could say that." And he stroked her hair softly.

Song soon drifted into sleep by his side though thankfully, she woke in time to scramble back to her bed before her mother rose.

Song walked Li and Koko as far as the village gate; her heart heavy, certain that it was the last that she would ever see of either of them.

Li took her hand and squeezed it.

"I guess I have to say goodbye then." She said as tears stung her eyes.

"For now." And he bent his head to hers and kissed her, Song didn't even care if anyone saw them, she longed for the kiss to never end. But all too soon it did and she watched disconsolately as Li followed Koko down the road and out of her life.


End file.
